


a home of our own

by OverTheMoonShine



Series: sensory prompts [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, an attempt at comedy once again, bickering pals, ghosts or something? only the house knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: "Wow, this is everything I've ever wanted and more.""Well, if you weren't so shitty at reading the map, we wouldn't have gotten lost, would we?"(Or: Hyungwon and Kihyun need a place to crash for the night - if only the house was as friendly as they are to each other.)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: sensory prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	a home of our own

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the musty smell of an abandoned home

“Wow,” Hyungwon dead-pans. Even straight-faced, he manages to project an air of disgust and loathing so strong, he’s somehow refined it into a weapon. He casts a cursory glance at the living room. They had done a quick walk-through of the entire house, Kihyun leading the way, calling out loud  _ Hello, is anyone here? _ And  _ Would you mind if we just spent the night? _ as he went, like the idiot didn’t know what happened in horror movies. Hyungwon had been smart, lingering two or three steps behind Kihyun, all ready to bolt if the other boy was dragged off to the depths of hell or something. Not like that would have been much of a loss, that’s where he probably belonged anyway.

The house turned out to be devoid of its past inhabitants, yet strangely well-kept. There wasn’t a speck of dust on any of the furniture that they’d passed. Even so, there’s that stale smell that comes from a place being empty for years. It’s not unpleasant per se, and certainly a preferable option to camping out in the car - which was parked outside, tank empty.

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”

“Well,” Kihyun turns around, so fiery that they might as well already be in the pits of the underworld. He jabs a finger in Hyungwon’s direction, which would have  _ seemed _ aggressive but a life-time of friendship has made Hyungwon immune. “If you weren’t so shitty at reading the map, we wouldn’t have gotten lost, would we?”

“If you weren’t so stingy about renting a car without a GPS, we wouldn’t have needed to read a map.”

“You’re the one who’s as broke as I am!” Kihyun exclaims, exasperated. He stalks around the living room, pokes at the clean couch in the middle of the room in a huff. It passes his inspection, although he looks hesitant to actually sit on it.

“That’s besides the point.”

“Anyway, it’s either we sleep in here or in the car. I doubt you want to fold yourself up like a human pretzel.”

“For once, your short-ass legs come in handy, huh?”

“Chae Hyungwon, I swear to God, if it isn’t for the fact that we promised Minhyuk we’d see him in one piece, I would end you tonight,” Kihyun glowers at him, sending him the most threatening death-glare he can muster up. Which would have been slightly intimidating if it weren’t for a sudden chill that blows through the house, sweeps through the living room so violently that Hyungwon’s jacket lifts in the tail-wind.

_ Welcome to our home _ , the gust seems to say, as it barrels through the room, soars through the corridor, into the other parts of the house.

“What the heck was that?” Kihyun asks, his face suddenly white. He doesn’t scramble - he’s too dignified for that - but he does make his way quickly (and very, very calmly) to Hyungwon’s side.

“Just a cool breeze blowing through the house,” Hyungwon says, raising an eyebrow. It would have been believable if his legs weren’t shaking, his knees knocking together. However, that’s no reason for him to drop his pretense, after all, the very basis of their friendship is built on ignoring reality and pretending all they had between them was mutual bickering. So he continues, as challenging as he can, “What - are you scared?”

“No,” Kihyun answers quickly, well familiar with the cadence of their conversation. He pauses. “ _ Are you? _ ”

“No!” Hyungwon scoffs, just as another gust of wind sails through the house, more violent and insistent on its presence this time.  _ YOU CAN STAY WITH US FOREVER. _

They lock eyes.

Kihyun’s question comes out as a squeak, “Back to the car?” 

“Back to the car,” Hyungwon’s reply is no more audible than his.

Before another whirlwind can swirl through the room, they race out of the house and jump into the car they’d abandoned earlier this evening.

And that’s how they’d end up spending the rest of the night: squashed in the back-seat, arms tight around each other, claiming they’re huddled together for warmth and not because of any other reason, supernatural or otherwise.

(It’s only when the Sun rises and they have enough light to explore the surrounding area, that they realise there was just a petrol kiosk a few kilometers away, where they could have filled the empty tank.

“No telling Min?”

“Not a single word.”)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> it'd be cool if you left me a comment, or come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/legofroggo) for ramblings and such hoho


End file.
